


Until You Came

by KakaIru_Fan



Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hot headed Iruka, Humor/Romance, Kakashi being Kakashi, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, kakairu - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, somewhat broken Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaIru_Fan/pseuds/KakaIru_Fan
Summary: Kakashi was in need of a touchstone, the Hokage assigned Iruka to help Kakashi. The pair has never really gotten along but can their pasts change that? Maybe they’re more alike than they thought. KakaIru!
Relationships: Kakairu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. The Hokages Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever story- This account will be solely based on KakaIru.  
> I’ll try to post weekly, maybe even twice a week since exams just ended.  
> There WILL be smut in later chapters but I’ll add a warning if some of you aren’t into that.

Iruka was heading home from a long day at the academy when an anbu approached him and told him to see the Hokage immediately. He sighed, he was tired and wanted to go home flop on his bed and fall asleep. He pushed that thought out of his head and headed towards the tower. 

  
o0o

He silently crept through the narrow corridors of the Hokage tower. He could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly to match his nerves, he hadn’t done anything wrong.. so why would the Hokage want to talk to _him?_ He stopped at the door and took a deep breath and calmed his mind, stopping it from overthinking. ‘I’m a Shinobi’ he thought, ‘I can talk to my Hokage.’ Iruka swallowed the forming lump in his throat and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” A loud booming voice came that belonged to his beloved Hokage. He stepped inside and closed the door silently behind him. He bowed “Hello Hokage-sama, you called for me?” Iruka was nervous, he didn’t think he had done anything wrong but the Hokages stare was intense and it made him rub his scar, his habit when he was anxious. The Hokage noticed this and smiled lightly “I assure you Iruka, you have done nothing wrong. I just have a favour to ask you.” Her face went back to it’s serious line with her hands under her chin, her head resting on top of them. “O-Of course Hokage-sama, what do you need?” Iruka said politely. He was still nervous, he didn’t like that glint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Iruka, do you know what a touchstone is?” She asked in her serious tone. He did in fact know what a touchstone was. Before he was a teacher at the academy he thought he wanted to be a touchstone so he took some training for it, later he discovered that he’d rather do something that involved teaching so he stopped midway through his training and took up his teaching position he has now.

“Yes I do. Why do you ask Hokage-sama?” Iruka was nervous. He didn’t like where this conversation was going.. 

“I want you to be Hatake Kakashi’s touchstone.” 

Iruka froze. Why Kakashi? Ever since he had that argument with Kakashi at the Chunin exams he’s been avoiding him like the plague. He did want to thank him somehow though.. for putting his life on the line to save him. He didn’t like Kakashi but he respected him and to be honest.. he owed him his life. “Iruka?” That snapped him out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath and looked the Hokage in the eyes and with the most fake confidence he could muster he said, “I’ll do it Hokage-sama, I’ve already had my training to be a touchstone so I think I can do this.” Tsunade smiled, “I knew I could count on you Iruka. Kakashi has already been informed. You are dismissed.” He smiled sheepishly and bowed “Thank you Hokage-sama.” He left silently.

o0o

It was dark, the air was crisp, it was almost fall. He loved the fall. The smell of the outdoors and the coziness of his home, it made him feel at peace. Iruka fumbled with his keys to unlock his apartment blindly searching for the lock. Once he got inside he flicked on his kitchen light and toed his shoes off. 

Iruka was deep in thought when he mindlessly walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and walked into the warm stream of water. ‘How am _I_ going to do this?’ Iruka was frustrated, he didn’t know how to deal with this. Whenever they talked it turned into some sort of argument. He scrubbed at his scalp until his head hurt, thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen. He finally turned off the water and grabbed the white towel that was waiting for him on the sink and wrapped it around his waist. 

He slowly walked to his bedroom and dug out some pajamas from his dresser; he slipped them on and fell back onto his bed. He decided this was a good decision, Kakashi always seemed broken in his eyes and the least he could do was make him feel a little more human after his cruel missions. Tomorrow he’d find Kakashi and have a civilized talk with him, no more arguing. Maybe they could even be friends one day? Iruka was getting ahead of himself now, a high ranked Jonin would not want to be friends with a lowly ranked academy teacher. 

He scowled at himself and slipped under his covers. He usually read before bed but he was exhausted from the long day and he knew tomorrow wouldn’t be any less stressful. He turned his lamp off and closed his eyes, soon enough he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

o0o

  
  



	2. Bittersweet Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I felt bad for making a short chapter so here I am making a longer one. I realized I forgot to put the timeline.. It’s a bit of an AU? After the village is rebuilt from Piens attack there isn’t much going on. I think I’ll make a sequel to this story about the war arc.. but yeah! Enjoy the chapter!

o0o

Iruka woke up to his blaring alarm clock, which he gracefully threw on the ground after it wouldn’t turn off. He got up and stretched his muscles, sore from the stiffness of the night. He slowly walked to his dresser and pulled out a freshly washed uniform. He then got ready for the day, putting his usual high ponytail up and walking out of his bedroom to make some breakfast.

Iruka always made breakfast. His parents always told him it was the most important meal of the day, before his parents died they’d make him the best food. He always had something to look forward to when he got home but now his home was empty. Iruka frowned, ‘I shouldn’t be thinking like this, I have a hectic class to teach soon.’ 

After Iruka ate his breakfast, which consisted of toast and apple slices. He headed out the door. While locking his apartment he noticed a note with a Kunai holding it in place. ‘Great’ Iruka frowned, ‘Now I have a hole in my door.’ He took out the Kunai and placed it in his pouch. He then read the note; ‘ _I’ll meet you at the missions room after your shift. -Kakashi’_

Iruka frowned, he had forgotten that he’d have to talk to the ‘all powerful copy nin.’ He wasn’t excited to say the least but he had already agreed to help out.

There was no turning back now.

o0o

He slowly walked to the academy enjoying the fresh breeze and the lovely people that walked by. He always felt at home in the village, everyone was so kind to him. 

Today was sunny. Iruka loved sunny days, they always had him in a good mood.

Well he was in a pretty good mood, until he got to the academy..

Students were running down the hall yelling, screaming, you name it. He was about to yell at them when he saw a little boy throw a kunai at the wall. Which he immediately scolded and reminded himself to check the safety locks on the weapons he kept for their training.

His students weren’t much better. Konohamaru was loud and disruptive as usual. Today he thought it’d be a good idea to start a food fight just as the class was settling down from recess. Needless to say his class spent the rest of the day cleaning their mess up while being lectured by Iruka. 

o0o

“Remember to finish your essays tonight!” He called out to his class as they left the classroom. Great.. now he had to go deal with lazy and messy Jonin in the mission room. They could at least try and put some effort into their reports. Iruka sighed, packed up his papers and headed to the mission room.

o0o

His mission shift was long. He couldn’t focus on his work, he was too nervous to talk to a certain Jonin. At the end of his shift Genma offered to take him out for a drink because of how stressed he looked. Iruka politely declined his offer and headed outside of the mission room. 

He looked around but Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Iruka frowned, what did he expect? It wasn’t like Iruka was important to Kakashi. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly setting, the colours of the sky were beautiful, he reminded himself to stargaze more often.

His stomach growled, it was almost 7 o’clock, 15 minutes after his shift. 

“I thought you’d be hungry Sensei.” 

A voice came from behind him, Iruka spun on his heels and glared at Kakashi.

“Why are you always late? Isn’t this sort of thing important?” 

Kakashi did his infamous curved smile and pushed a bag into his hand. “I knew you hadn’t had dinner yet so I went to ichiraku’s and ordered takeout.” 

Iruka blushed, clearly embarrassed and grabbed the bag. “I’m sorry Kakashi-San.. I didn’t realize.. I didn’t think you’d bring me food. I’ll pay you back.”

Kakashi chuckled, “You're already doing enough Sensei, there’s no need.” Iruka smiled sheepishly “Would you like to go to my house to discuss this?” Kakashi smiled and nodded. The two started their walk to Iruka’s house in comfortable silence. 

They arrived shortly after, Iruka unlocked the door and took his shoes off once he got inside, Kakashi did the same. Iruka turned towards Kakashi and smiled gently. “Kakashi-San.. would you like some tea?” Kakashi’s eyes soften, “Yes please Sensei, and drop the san, you’ll see me at my most vulnerable state.” Iruka nodded and went to the kitchen to start the tea. Kakashi got the hint and walked to his couch and sat down, making himself comfortable. 

A few minutes later Iruka came into the living room, his hands full carrying a tea tray. He silently set it down on the table and sat down in a chair across from Kakashi. 

Iruka scratches his nose lightly and finally speaks, “So.. Uhm, what did you want to discuss Kakashi?” Iruka squirmed in his seat, he didn’t know how to approach the subject. Kakashi chuckles lightly “Maa Iruka, don’t feel uncomfortable around me.” He pauses for a second then continues “I want to get to know you better. You’ll see me at my worst.. So it only feels right.” 

Iruka smiled “Ah.. okay. What do you suggest?” 

Kakashi pondered this question for a minute then answered, “How about we spar everyday in the morning? I could use the practice.. and we could always go get breakfast after.” Iruka looked at Kakashi like he had two heads. “Me? Spar against you? I wouldn’t even land a hit on you.” 

Kakashi smirked “Don’t doubt yourself Sensei, you’ve always been good with traps, you’ll find a way.”

Iruka smirked back “Well be prepared then, because I won’t let you rest.” 

Kakashi and Iruka chatted aimlessly about work, school and Naruto for the next half hour. It was getting late so Kakashi said his goodbyes and started his walk home.

Iruka yelled at him from the door angrily “Put that perverted book down! What if the children see it?”” Kakashi chuckled and kept walking “Goodnight Sensei,” Kakashi called.

Stupid perverted Jonin. 

Iruka smiled as he ate his take out that Kakashi had given him. 

He cleaned up and headed to bed. The next morning was gonna be long he thought to himself. Soon his eyes caved and he fell asleep.

Maybe they could get along after all.

o0o

  
  



	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT. I was reminded that not everyone knows what a touchstone is. I’m so sorry for forgetting to explain this! Basically, a touchstone is someone who helps you through trauma. After Kakashi’s missions he’s not always in his right mind. So he goes to Iruka. Iruka will take care of him and his injuries, reminding him he’s human. Sometimes Kakashi will forget people and only see red and lash out too. Tsunade chose Iruka because of his people skills, she also knew if he had to defend himself he could.  
> I’m sorry about that guys, I hope this clears it up. Enjoy the chapter!

Read the notes please! Enjoy the chapter! 

o0o  
  


The next morning Iruka woke up at 5:50 to get ready for his sparring match with Kakashi. He’d show him, Iruka smiled at the thought of Kakashi dangling from one of his carefully set traps.

Iruka got to the training grounds early to set up his traps. He finished the last one and smirked to himself, Kakashi was in for it. Then he went to hide in the trees to wait for him. 

Kakashi showed up a few minutes later, hands in his pockets and his usual bored look plastered on his face. Kakashi looked around when he heard a twig crunch. Shit, Iruka thought. He collected himself and came behind Kakashi kunai in hand and swung. Kakashi’s kunai was out in a split second, there kunai’s clashed. The sound of metal hitting metal and the trees around them shuffling in the wind was the only thing heard. 

Iruka fought hard to hide his smile as his first trap activated, sensing chakra around it, explosive tags were heard. Kakashi jumped back. Damnit, Iruka narrowed his eyes dangerously at Kakashi. Kakashi only smirked, that’s when he knew he fell for Kakashi’s trap. The  _ real _ Kakashi was behind him and before he could react Kakashi was straddling Iruka’s hips with a kunai inches away from his face.

“Not bad Sensei,” Kakashi stated happily. 

Iruka blushed from the awkward position and coughed. Kakashi got the hint and helped Iruka to his feet.

“You're faster than I thought you’d be.” Kakashi teased

“And you’re more concentrated than I thought you’d be.” Iruka laughed 

Kakashi snorted, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Iruka chuckled lightly, “I thought you’d be too invested in your porn.” 

Kakashi laughed, “Why would I read porn when I have a chance to spar with you Sensei?” It sounded innocent but Iruka was a very deep thinker. He didn’t mean it in  _ that  _ way. He meant it as friends, that is, if they were friends.

Kakashi noticed his puzzled look, “Iruka?” Iruka blushed, embarrassed that he was caught zoning out. 

Iruka smiled at Kakashi “Let’s go get breakfast.” 

Kakashi smirked “Last one to the tea shop has to pay.” Iruka laughed at his childish behaviour and started running alongside Kakashi.

Kakashi may be a skilled ninja but Iruka was a faster runner.

They enjoyed breakfast, they both ordered miso soup. They talked and joked for a while before Iruka noticed that he needed to head to class soon. 

“I have to get going, I’ll pay the bill, As a thank you for yesterday.” 

Kakashi smiled, his famous curved smile. “Maa Sensei you won the race, it’s only fair I keep my end of the bargain.” Iruka blushed, glaring at Kakashi. He said in his teacher's voice “If you don’t leave now you’ll be late meeting up with Naruto and Sakura. They always complain about you not showing up on time. Now go.” 

Kakashi smirked “I’d much rather stay with you Sensei.” Iruka blushed, embarrassed. “Kakashi! Go!” Kakashi fake pouted at Iruka, waved before he left and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi was surprisingly childish and laid back, Iruka liked this. It wasn’t awkward. 

He paid the bill and left the tea shop to head to his class.

o0o

Iruka was teaching as usual when he heard his class point out the window and yell “Look! It’s a Jonin!” Iruka turned and saw Kakashi sitting in a tree close to his window, reading his porn. “Kakashi!” Iruka yelled Kakashi lowered his book slightly, with a bored expression he replied “Yes?” 

Iruka scolded Kakashi “Put that disgusting book away! You're near my students!” 

Kakashi chuckled, “It’s not disgusting, it’s Icha Icha, I can lend you a copy one day if you’d like, Sensei.” Iruka blushed bright red and started sputtering “Kakashi!” Iruka raised his fist about to threaten the Jonin, but then he gave him a serious look and Iruka shut up. Kakashi’s tone turned serious. “I actually came to tell you that I have a mission soon. I’ll be gone for about 3 days.” Iruka nodded a look of worry washed across his features, Kakashi noticed this. “Maa Sensei, I’ll be fine. No need to worry about the great copy nin.” Iruka glared at Kakashi “Don’t do anything stupid.” Kakashi chuckled “Aww Sensei, are you worried about me? In that case I’ll come back without a scratch.” Kakashi waved and a cloud of smoke erupted before Iruka could reply. 

His class stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

Iruka went straight back to teaching ignoring their looks.

Iruka smiled to himself, he knew Kakashi would be fine. He did in fact, always keep his promises.

o0o


	4. Broken Like Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to clarify something; I think this story will be at least 9 chapters, and at most 14. I wanna give y’all a rough time of when I think it’ll be done. But you're in luck because I’m on a writing spree lately so the chapters will be coming quicker then when I’m in school. I plan on writing many different KakaIru stories (Only KakaIru) That's what this account is for! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I’m hoping to improve my writing skills more so I can give you the best chapters. Enjoy this chapter!

o0o

  
  


Kakashi has been gone on his mission for around five days. This worried Iruka, he didn’t know why it worried him so much to the point that he’d stress about it at night. He’s lost plenty of conrad’s, which hurt him in the past but it never worried him like this before. 

He put these thoughts aside, thinking he was just worried about disappointing his Hokage for not taking good care of Kakashi. Yeah, that’s what it was. And they were friends after all, he’s worrying about him like a friend should.

Iruka busied himself by taking extra mission room shifts and spending more time with Naruto.

Iruka treated Naruto to ramen after he exhausted himself from training. They sat and talked for a while, Iruka’s thoughts always caved back to Kakashi. It’s been _five days_ , He should be back by now. Nonetheless Naruto was a good distraction and always kept his mind busy. 

Iruka was walking Naruto home since it was late. Naruto said he’d be fine and Iruka knew it. He just wanted to keep the boy close. He knew he shouldn’t have favorite students but Naruto was like his little brother.. and he felt the need to protect him.

They chatted aimlessly about Naruto’s training and progression.

Once they got to Naruto’s apartment they said their goodbyes and Iruka headed home.

o0o

  
  


Iruka was sitting on his bed, reading a book. It was dark, around 1:30 but he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts kept him awake always wandering back to the copy nin.

He heard a quiet thump in his living room and became paranoid. He grabbed his kunai from his night stand and silently lifted himself from his bed. He slowly crept into the living room. He saw a figure on his couch covered in blood, silver hair shining in the moonlight. Iruka was relieved, he set down the kunai and slowly made his way towards the other man. Kakashi finally came back. He silently crept toward him and knelt down beside him. He carefully removed his flak jacket checking for injuries. Taking his shirt off next he confirmed that this wasn’t his blood. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He slowly got up and helped Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi’s eyes were saucers, his eyes were shaking from the memories of his mission. Iruka’s heart broke for him, he knew what this was like. He pulled Kakashi’s arm over his shoulder and they stumbled to his bathroom. 

Iruka turned on the shower setting it to a warm temperature. He carefully peeled Kakashi’s pants off and guided him to the shower. 

Iruka went to his bedroom to grab a pair of clean pants and boxers. He moved carefully not wanting to startle Kakashi more. He wasn’t in a good state, he was still in battle mode and all Iruka could do was bring him comfort and slowly help him back into reality. 

Iruka stripped himself of his clothes and got in the shower with Kakashi. He hadn’t taken his mask off because he didn’t want to take advantage of him in this state, so when Kakashi took his mask off Iruka blushed and looked away. He knew Kakashi was thankful because he turned around and let Iruka wash the dried blood out of his hair. Iruka carefully massaged his scalp checking for injuries, he found none. Iruka was relieved, he wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t in a good state of mind but at least the blood wasn’t his. 

Iruka tended to him with care, slowly washing off the blood. Being careful not to hurt him. Once he finished washing him off he turned the water off and grabbed the towel he got off the sink. He dried him off and helped him out of the shower.

After helping him change he lifted his arm over his shoulder once again. Iruka knew he couldn’t leave Kakashi alone like this, so he’d sleep beside him.

Iruka guided Kakashi to his room and sat him down on the bed. 

He tucked Kakashi in, he was about to turn the lamp off when he heard a silent sob escape his lips. Kakashi was _sobbing,_ Iruka turned to look at him, his mask wasn’t on, but Kakashi was right, he’d see him at his worst. 

Kakashi was trying to say something but he choked on his words, Iruka pulled Kakashi close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He remembered this feeling, the stabbing pain of watching someone else die, he watched his parents die after all. Being a Shinobi is no easy job, it breaks you slowly leaving you empty, your friends die in battle, your main purpose is to be a robot and serve your leader. 

Kakashi slowed his breath and whispered “They were only kids..” tears were filling his eyes again and he continued “I had to murder children.” 

Iruka’s heart broke for him, he knew this was all a part of their job but that didn’t mean it wasn’t any less cruel. 

Iruka talked calmly to Kakashi “This was the path we chose, to serve our village.. even if it caused us pain.” Iruka paused for a moment then continued, “I’m here now, at first it was because I had to be. I was scared you hated me. But now.. I see that you're just like me. Were the same, broken. And I want to be your support when you feel like you have nothing,” Iruka held his breath, had he said too much? Did he think he was weird? All of his thoughts washed away when Kakashi turned towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Iruka turned beet red and he was sure his eyes were wide. Kakashi saw this and turned back around. Iruka finally spoke and said softly, “I can’t take advantage of you in this state Kakashi.”

Kakashi seemed to understand this because he wrapped his arms around Iruka, they silently fell asleep together.

o0o

Iruka slowly opened his eyes, he felt someone staring at him. He tried to move but he realized his legs were tangled with Kakashi’s, his head was resting on his chest. Iruka blushed a deep shade of red and bit his lip. He slowly looked up at Kakashi. 

“Comfy, Sensei?” Iruka sat up quickly, “I-I’m sorry Kakashi. Last night.. I didn’t want to leave you alone.” Kakashi smiled softly, “I understand.” Iruka got up and stretched his muscles. “Would you like me to cook you breakfast?” Kakashi had a pleased look on his face and nodded his head. “I have a spare uniform for you in my closet, you can use the shower if you want.” 

Iruka was busy cooking omelettes at his stove, humming to himself. He didn’t realize Kakashi was there until he stood beside him. Iruka glared at the Jonin “Don’t stand so close to the stove, you’ll burn yourself.” Kakashi smiled, his mask covering it. “Maa Sensei, If I can survive S-rank missions, surely I could survive a small burn.” 

Iruka smiled and rolled his eyes “Go make yourself useful and set the table” he swatted at Kakashi playfully. “Plates are in the cabinet near the sink, the cups are near the fridge in the upper cabinet, I’ll get the utensils. Kakashi did as he was told and sat down at the table, he waited patiently for Iruka.

“Here.” It smelled delicious, Iruka was starving. He could tell Kakashi was to by the look on his face. Iruka looked down at his plate while they ate so Kakashi had some privacy. There was a long stretch of silence until Kakashi broke it, “Thank you Sensei, for taking care of me.” Iruka was taken aback, he didn’t want Kakashi to feel like he was a burden. He smiled “Of course Kakashi, I’m glad I can help you.” Kakashi stared at Iruka for a few minutes until Iruka had enough and quirked his eyebrow in question, “What? Is there something on my face?” Kakashi chuckled, “No, you're just pretty.” Iruka blushed, Pretty? He’s been called handsome before but never pretty. Did Kakashi think of him as a woman? “You're pretty in a masculine way.” He corrected “I didn’t know that was a thing.” Iruka stated Kakashi paused for a moment. “I didn’t think it was either, but here you are.” Iruka blushed a deeper red and started sputtering “Don’t say such weird things!” Kakashi chuckled, “Maa Sensei, it's only weird if you make it weird.” Kakashi got up still smirking. “We have work soon, I’ll clean up, you go.” Kakashi picked up his plate, “You cooked me breakfast, I’ll help clean up.” He said in a stern voice. “Ah okay, thank you Kakashi.” Iruka smiled.

They were silently cleaning up when Kakshi broke the silence “Iruka?” Iruka turned to Kakashi and smiled at him, his eyes looking at him with curiosity, “Can I take you out?” Kakashi looked nervous, his hands were hidden in his pockets. Iruka stared at him with a shocked expression, he was surprised to say the least. He pondered the question “Ah, okay. When?” Kakashi looked relieved, “Tomorrow night?” Iruka smiled at him, “Deal.” 

After they finished cleaning up they headed out, saying their goodbyes and parting ways.

Iruka was giddy, nervous and excited. He wanted to see where this was going as much as Kakashi did.

  
He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

o0o


	5. Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’m so excited- After I’m done this story I have another idea and I’m so excited to share it with y’all! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, it’s my first story but I promise I’ll keep improving my skills, give me your opinions or suggestions! I’m always willing to listen! Enjoy the chapter! <33

o0o

  
Iruka was nervous, he was getting ready for his date? with Kakashi. He said “go out” Iruka assumed he meant date but he wasn’t sure. 

He didn’t even know when Kakashi would arrive, he didn’t know what they were doing either. He knew Kakashi had something in mind..

He pushed these thoughts out of his head and focused on getting ready.

Iruka didn’t want to look too fancy, he felt that would come off as desperate. So he dressed in a nice pair of black jeans with a simple white dress shirt, that had a nice snug collar. His jeans really brought out his figure, lean and muscular but not too muscular, a good in between. He debated whether he should leave his hair down or put it up in his normal ponytail, he decided to put it up. 

It was dark, around 7:30. Iruka was cleaning his small apartment, making sure it wasn’t messy. 

He realized he really liked Kakashi and he wanted him to know he put effort into small things. 

Before they left for work Kakashi told him not to eat. Iruka assumed he was going to bring food with him so he waited.

He finished cleaning the apartment and moved to sit on his couch.

Iruka knew he was gay for a while now, he had dated a few men in his past, ordinary village people never Shinobi. He was always afraid of dating a Shinobi, he didn’t want to feel the pain of losing his lover in battle. 

He didn’t know where this was going with Kakashi but he was willing to give it a try. He always found the man attractive but they didn’t get along until recently.

Iruka knew things were going a tad bit fast but he didn’t mind, Kakashi was showing him that he had emotions, he could be sad or happy and playful. Kakashi has shown so much vulnerability.. All to him, even if it was forced at the beginning, he thought that Kakashi was trusting him more and more each time they were together.

The sound of light tapping cut him off from his thoughts, Kakashi was here. Iruka got up slowly, walking to the door at an even pace, trying to ease his anxiety. 

He silently opened the door and smiled, when he opened his eyes he blushed, Kakashi looked _sexy,_ His hair in it’s natural but cute looking mess, a small eyepatch over his Sharingan eye. He was dressed in moss green dress shirt, the length stopping just over his elbows. He worked grey jeans and his usual shoes, his fingerless gloves were off. He looked so normal so vulnerable and it made Iruka smile. 

Kakashi was carrying a paper bag, He assumed it was from the market. “Hello Iru-kun” Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts, he smiled sheepishly at Kakashi and motioned him to step inside.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and took his shoes off. “I bought groceries to make dinner, you cooked for me so I thought I should return the favour.” He smiles under his mask. Iruka smiles warmly “Need any help?” Kakashi smiles “go make yourself useful and set the table” Iruka glared at the other man while Kakashi chuckled.   
  


They moved in sync, like they’ve been sharing the kitchen together for years. 

They decided to try and make homemade ramen together. They were letting the noodles boil so they sat at the table to talk while they waited.

Their conversation flowed easily,“No! I am not going to use your pervy books to teach my students about sex!” Iruka glared dangerously at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out his porn that he decided was a good idea to carry with him while on a date, and started reading it aloud. “She slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing her-“ Iruka threw a pillow at his head, successfully knocking the book out of his hands. Kakashi stared at the other man surprised “That was quick Sensei, I’m impressed.” Iruka smirked, ”I’m a Shinobi, I have to be quick.” He finished his sentence by tackling Kakashi to the ground straddling his hips, “Not so smug are we now?” Iruka grinned evilly Kakashi smirked “Not yet Sensei.” He rolled them over in a split second with Kakashi now straddling Iruka’s hips. Iruka glared blushing. They sat in that position panting from the sudden movements, “Were getting old.” Iruka stated Kakashi chuckled 

Suddenly they heard a loud noise, it was the noodles, the water was overflowing. “Kakashi! Get off me! The noodles are burning!” Kakashi smirked “Maa Sensei, I’m comfy though.” Iruka glared, flustered he said in his teacher's voice “If you want to go on another date with me I suggest you move.” Kakashi got up quickly, moving out of his way. Iruka checked the noodles, “They disintegrated.” Kakashi scratched the back of his head “I was prepared for that.” He reaches over into the paper bag and pulls out instant ramen cups. Iruka chuckled at Kakashi “Of course you were.” 

They made their instant ramen and sat at the table. Iruka looked outside and his eyes immediately lit up. “Can we go sit outside? It’s snowing.” Iruka loved the winter, the closeness and love he felt from it made him smile. Kakashi chuckled, “As long as you keep me warm Sensei~.” Kakashi teased as he pulled Iruka’s cheek. Iruka swatted his hand away, blushing “I’ll get a blanket, If you even think about bringing that book with you I’ll keep the blanket to myself.” Kakashi chuckled “Alright Sensei, I’ll behave.” Iruka rolled his eyes, smiling.

Iruka grabbed a red fluffy blanket from his hallway closet and headed to the door. Kakashi was already outside with their food, they agreed the best view would be on top of his apartment building.

Iruka climbed his way up to the top, making sure he didn’t trip. He landed beside Kakashi with a small thump. 

They sat down together, Iruka was nervous, he really liked the copy nin but the thought of being so close to him made him squirm. 

He looked at Kakashi anxiously, Kakashi smiled and gently pulled the blanket from his hands. He wrapped it around their shoulders and moved closer to Iruka. He was cold, he wanted more body heat, so he curled up onto Kakashi’s lap. He didn’t seem to mind this as he wrapped his arms around him. 

Kakashi hummed to himself “Are you warm Sensei?” Kakashi smiled, Iruka’s head was the only thing peaking out of the blanket. “Ah, yes. I’m sorry if this is too close I can move if you’d like-“ Kakashi shut him up by pulling the other man closer to his chest. Iruka knew he was beet red, his heart was pounding, _the_ copy nin was holding him and he liked it? Iruka pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the little fleck’s of snow. It was a beautiful night, the moon was bright, stars were shining and the snow was light. Iruka smiled at Kakashi, his hair picking up the snowflakes making his hair even whiter. “It’s so pretty.” Iruka mumble Kakashi smiled “Yeah, you are.” Iruka blushed and cuddled into the man behind him even further taking in his musky earthy smell, he loved it, he loved everything about Kakashi.

They let their instant ramen go cold as they sat there enjoying the others' presence. 

Iruka was getting sleepy, he didn’t know the time but he assumed it was late.

He and Kakashi got up knowing it was time for him to leave.

Iruka looked at Kakashi nervously while biting his lower lip. “Thank you Sensei, I had a great time with you tonight, care to go out on another date sometime?” Iruka smiled “Yeah, I’d like that.” They stood in silence for a moment, on his roof the snowflakes slowly wetting their clothes. Kakashi stepped closer to the other man and pulled his mask down quickly.

Iruka didn’t see his face he felt his lips claim his own so he closed his eyes. He couldn’t think all he felt in that moment was a hot wanting tongue slidding against his lower lip asking for entrance. Iruka parted his lips and moaned when their tongues clashed together. Kakashi was kissing him and they were both enjoying it. Kakashi’s tongue was busy exploring his mouth mapping out every single nook and cranny. 

Kakashi broke the kiss, they were both left panting, gasping for breath. 

Kakashi slipped his mask up quickly stepping close to Iruka once again, he placed a clothed kiss on his lips, “Goodnight Iru-kun, get some sleep, you have class tomorrow.” Kakashi chuckled as Iruka looked absolutely astonished. He picked himself back up, “Goodnight Kashi, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Iruka’s eyes were pleading for him to say yes, Kakashi smiled gently “At your lunch break Sensei.” 

And like that he hopped off the roof making his way home.

Iruka stood outside a little longer, taking in what just happened.

He picked himself up and headed inside to get ready for bed,

o0o

Iruka had a hot shower, warming his skin from the cold. His lips were still tingling, the memory of the kiss making him shudder.

After his shower he put on a pair of fresh boxers and pj’s on, he climbed into bed exhausted from the day. Iruka was satisfied, it may have been late but he didn’t regret it one bit, he really enjoyed his date with Kakashi.

A smile was upon his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

o0o

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
